1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates camera mounts, and more specifically, to camera mount for use in coupling a camera to an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. Cameras can be secured to sports equipment, vehicles, a user, and other objects using various camera mounts. Camera mounts can be bulky and obtrusive, and can be difficult to move/maneuver, diminishing a user's experience with and ability to use a camera coupled to the mount. A low-profile mount that enables one component of the mount to easily move relative to another component can beneficially increase the flexibility of a user to use the mount and configure the capture angle of the camera without the need for a bulky/obtrusive mount.